Gangland
Gangland is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX:Expansion. This world is included in Expansion Pack #2. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Gangland's graveyard, where they see a group of people being attacked by Heartless. They step in to save them and immediately defeat the Heartless. After introducing themselves as the Warriors, a local gang, Swan, the gang's "war chief", tells them to get lost, much to Donald's dismay.Sora asks about what had taken place before they arrived and Rembrandt explains that someone had killed Cyrus, the leader of a gang called The Riffs, who had called all of the gangs in the city together for a speech about peace among each other. After Cyrus was shot dead, the police arrived and caused everyone to scatter and run away. Swan says that they must make their way back home in they want to be safe. Sora then offers to help The Warriors make it home by helping them take on the Heartless, only to be verbally assaulted by Ajax. Reluctantly, Swan agrees to let the three come along, saying that Sora, Donald and Goofy, despite their appearance, can put up a fight. Soon, Rembrandt announces to the gang that a train has made it to the station and that they should hurry before they miss it. Sora, Donald, Goofy and The Warriors make their way to the train station to catch the train, right before Swan tells Rembrandt to tag the spot. Pete then comes out from a hiding spot and begins to spy on Sora and The Warriors. Meanwhile, The Riffs, devastated by their leader's death, put out a hit on the Warriors through a radio DJ. And almost immediately Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Warriors are spotted by the Turnbull ACs who attempt to run them down with their bus, but they manage to escape and board the subway. On the ride to Coney Island, the train is stopped by a fire on the tracks, stranding them all in Tremont, in the Bronx. Setting out on foot, they come across a group called the Orphans who were not invited to Cyrus' meeting and who are upset about their low status in the city gang hierarchy. Swan and Sora make peace with the Orphans leader, Sully, who agrees to let them through their territory. However, a young woman named Mercy mocks Sully as a "chicken" and instigates a confrontation involving the Heartless, which ending with Donald defusing the ruckus by destroying a car with a powerful spell. Impressed, and desperate to escape her depressed neighborhood, Mercy decides to follow them and hopefully join the Warriors. At a newspaper stand on the other side of town, Luther and his gang, the Rogues hear about the bounty being put on The Warriors and plot to find them and kill them. Pete approaches them and informs them about Sora, Donald and Goofy's alliance with the Warriors, and that they'd be a serious problem due to their magic. Luther dismisses Pete's warning, saying that those three already dug their graves once they sided with them. When Sora and the others arrive at the 96th Street and Broadway station in Manhattan, they are greeted by an army of Heartless and forced to separated. Three of them, Vermin, Cochise, and Rembrandt, make the train to Union Square, while Fox, struggling with a powerful Heartless, falls onto the tracks and is run over by a train as Mercy escapes. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Swan and the remaining three Warriors, Ajax, Snow, and Cowboy, are chased into Riverside Park by the Baseball Furies where a fight ensues and the Warriors are victorious. After the fight, Ajax is arrested and taken after falling behind. Scouting ahead, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Swan returns to the 96th Street station and finds Mercy there. More police show up, but are distracted by Heartless, giving time for the five of them to flee into the tunnel. Swan and Mercy have an argument and soon, a large centipede-like Heartless called Tunnel Creeper attacks them. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Swan defeat it, leading to Swan and Mercy to engage in another argument. Swan says that everything bad that's happened tonight was because of her, and him, Sora, Donald and Goofy continue to Union Square where they reunite with the other Warriors. A fight ensues with the Punks but the Warriors defeat them. The Riffs are visited by a gang member who attended the earlier gathering and saw Luther shoot Cyrus. Early the next morning, Sora and The Warriors finally arrive at Coney Island, but find the Rogues and Pete waiting for them and chases them about the amusement park with their hearse. After an intense standoff, they all meet up on the beach, where Sora asks Luther why he killed Cyrus. Luther retorts, saying that he likes doing things like that. Swan challenges Luther to a fight, in which he accepts and orders his gang to take them out. After Sora, Donald, Goofy and The Warriors defeat his gang, Luther draws his gun and battles the four of them, being defeated almost easily. Luther then calls Pete in to help him, who turns Luther's hearse into a powerful Hot Rod-like Heartless called Hearseless, which aids him in battle. After the battle, Luther aims his revolver at the Sora and the others, intending to kill them. Swan throws a knife into Luther's wrist, disarming him.The Riffs then arrive and apprehend the Rogues, but not before acknowledging the Warriors' courage and skill. The DJ announces that the big alert has been called off and salutes the Warriors with a song. In the end, Swan respects Sora, Donald and Goofy for helping them. He offers them a spot in their gang, but Sora declines. Swan then gives Sora the Pride of a Warrior keychain and they say their goodbyes. Second Visit TBA Third Visit TBA Quotes Pete (about Sora, Donald and Goofy): Maybe takin' out them Warriors might be tougher than you think. They've got a brat and two other punks helping them get back to Coney. But in a world without magic, they'd put regular old thugs like you six feet under. Characters * Swan (Michael Beck) * Ajax (Troy Baker) * Cleon (Dorsey Wright) * Snow (Sekou Campbell) * Cochise (David Harris) * Cowboy (Kurt Bauccio) * Fox (Thomas G. Waites) * Vermin (T.J Rotolo) * Rembrandt (Andy Senor) * Mercy (Laura Bailey) * Cyrus (Michael Potts) * Luther (Oliver Wyman) * Cropsy (Joel Weiss) * Sully (Rob Chira) Boss Themes First Visit * The Turnbull AC's - Rowdy Rumble * Baseball Furies - Squirming Evil * Tunnel Creeper - The Corrupted * The Punks - Rowdy Rumble * The Rogues - Night of Survival * Luther - Sinister Shadows * Luther and Hearseless - Vim and Vigor Second Visit * TBA Third Visit * TBA Optional Bosses * Bad Girl - Pleather for Breakfast -KINGDOM remix- Trivia * Chronologically, This is the first R-rated movie to be used in Kingdom Hearts. Although, some of the characters dialogue is altered to fit with the game's E10+ rating. * Like the movie, Luther refused to fight Swan one on one and instead planned to kill him and the Warriors. In the game, since him and his gang teamed up with Pete, he accepted Sora and Swan's challenge. Then he had a rematch with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Swan. This time with a powerful Heartless by his side. * Luther's defeat is mirrored in the game. As Sora, Donald, Goofy and Swan defeat Luther and his Heartless, Luther still attempts to kill them with his revolver. Swan quickly reacts and throws his knife at Luther's wrist, disarming him into defeat. * Using the subways is unique way of getting around Coney Island. It's similar to Twilight Town's transit system. * Just like the pirates in Port Royal, various gang members appear as occasional enemies and are extremely weak to magic. * After you complete the storyline, Mercy will inform you that some "chick in a dress, holding a bat" is hanging around the amusement park in Coney. This will trigger a secret boss battle against Bad Girl from No More Heroes. * The storylines used after the first visit are based on missions from The Warriors 2005 video game. * To dispel confusion, the world has been renamed "Gangland", Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion